The present invention relates to a process in which a bootstrap program is stored in a bootstrap memory unit. A processor executes the program commands of the bootstrap program and in so doing controls a transfer operation. During the transfer operation, program commands are transferred from a reload memory unit to the main memory unit. After the transfer operation, the processor starts executing the commands stored in the main memory during the transfer operation.
Processes for starting a data processing installation are also referred to as bootstrap processes or boot processes. In known processes such as are customary in personal computers, the bootstrap program is stored in a ROM (Read Only Memory). The bootstrap program is part of the “BIOS” (Basic Input Output System). The ROM store permits parallel access to the bit positions of a data word having a number of bits. During the start operation, the processor of the data processing installation executes the commands of the bootstrap program stored in the ROM. In this context, it gains read access to the ROM storage unit. During the start operation, the operating system is copied from the reload memory unit to the main memory unit.
The reload memory unit is a memory unit which stores data even after the operating voltage has been turned off; i.e., a “nonvolatile” memory unit. The reload memory unit used is, by way of example, a “hard disk” storing several hundred megabytes or several gigabytes.
The main memory unit is a memory unit which loses its stored data after the operating voltage has been turned off; i.e., a “volatile” memory unit. The main memory unit used is RAM (Random Access Memory). The fact that the main memory unit loses its stored data when turned off means that, after turning on, the operating system needs to be transferred to the main memory unit again. The main memory unit also has a shorter access time than the reload memory unit. Hence, for the data processing installation to operate rapidly, the operating system likewise needs to be transferred from the reload memory unit to the main memory unit.
It is an object of the present invention to specify, for starting a data processing installation, a simple process which can be performed using reduced component complexity. In addition, the aim is to specify an associated data processing installation, an associated control unit and an associated program.